Tiempo
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: El poder y la inocencia, unidos por un lazo intangible de dos almas sin nombre que se ha forjado en el tiempo. [Yachiru & Kenpachi]DRABBLES
1. Aroma de muerte

Esbozó una sonrisa que denotaba más que satisfacción. Los ojos de su compañera se cerraron y un gesto similar asomó por la comisura de sus labios, orgullosa.

El aire olía a sangre, pero no les importó. El metal ya era amigo de sus organismos, y mucho más de sus narices, que ya estaban acostumbradas a percibir el fétido aroma.

Aroma de muerte.

-Ken chan¿A esto se le llama 'diversión'?- preguntó la pequeña niña, sentándose sobre el embadurnado suelo. El mencionado, sin dejar de sonreír, negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es matar el tiempo, Yachiru. El pez gordo apenas va a aparecer. – la última frase la murmuró más para el que para la niña. Ésta, lo miró con sus ojos grandes, desconcertada.

-¿Pez gordo¿Cómo los que comimos en el río en la mañana, Ken chan¿También tendrá sangre? - Inocencia. Desconcierto e inocencia que hacían que la chiquilla se viera adorable. Kenpachi se inclinó sobre la pelirrosa, y le acarició los cabellos de extravagante color. Ella se dejó hacer.

-Algo así, Yachiru. Y si, tendrá sangre. Pero este pez gordo se llama shinigami. O mejor, 'Capitán shinigami'. – Hizo una pausa - y tiene algo que quiero.

-¿Piensas quitárselo, Ken chan?- Kenpachi miró al frente. Tras esa barrera blanca se alzaba el Sereitei, una panda de shinigamis y diversión interminable lo aguardaban.

-Así es, Yachiru. Y la sangre no volverá a tocarte jamás.


	2. Cuestión de tiempo

-¡No me importa quienes son, ni de donde vienen, ni su pasado! No los obligaré a quedarse, pero tampoco les garantizo que se quedarán.

Estaba cansado. Le había molestado un poco el que medio Sereitei se plantara en torno a el y al Capitán del undécimo escuadrón.

Sonrió. Ahora, _ Ex_ – Capitán.

-Lo único que les pido – se sentó en el tatami. Yachiru le pesaba en el hombro más de lo normal. - ¡Es fuerza!

Miró a sus nuevos subordinados. La mayoría tenía una masa muscular semi deplorable. Un par de ellos se defendía, y unos cuantos más simplemente eran basura.

Pero todos, sin excepción, lo miraban con los ojos entornados y el cuerpo vibrando.

Siguió diciendo otra sarta de cosas, hasta que un grito lo interrumpió.

Al ver al hombre, lejanos recuerdos de una batalla en un callejón del Rukongai le vinieron a la mente. El chico tenía potencial

Se limitó a sonreír, y Yachiru abrió mucho los ojos. Esa sonrisa de Ken chan prometía diversión. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


	3. Color de la sangre

-¡Ken! ¡Despierta, Ken!- Los ojos de la niña se perdían en borrones azul intenso y gotas tibias que surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su cara denotaba desesperación, a la vez que la voz le salía entrecortada y ronca de la garganta.

Yachiru estaba llorando.

La sangre le manchaba su haori, y el hakama estaba completamente rojo. Su cara salpicada de escarlata hacía que su semblante completo pareciese sanguinolento. El cargar el cuerpo inerte de Kenpachi la había dejado como si ella misma hubiese luchado con el ryoka.

Ken chan se había divertido. De eso no había duda. Hasta ella misma, con una sonrisa en los labios, había agradecido al ensangrentado ryoka la felicidad que había proporcionado a Zaraki.

Pero ahora, lloraba.

Nadie lo sabía, pero ella había ido a escondidas a la Cuatro a hablar con la Teniente Isane. Con la excusa de que exploraría Sereitei, asistía a clases de Kidoh medicinal con la joven shinigami.

La luz verdosa que salía de sus pequeñas manos suponía mejorar a Ken chan. _Debía_ hacerlo. No aguantaría su vida sin Kenpachi. Jamás.

-Ya… chiru…

Una mano protectora se alzó, rozando el rostro deshecho de la niña. El Kidoh medicinal flanqueó por un segundo, en el cual la mencionada se sorprendió. Trató de decir su nombre, pero las palabras no le salían de la inflamada garganta.

-Estas… llorando…

Esta era otra cosa que nadie sabía. Yachiru nunca lloraba.

Ni siquiera cuando mataron a su familia del Rukongai. Ni siquiera cuando todo lo que veía era del color de la sangre.

Ni siquiera por no tener un nombre.

Pero sin embargo, las lágrimas fluían juguetonas de sus ojos, muriendo en la punta de su nariz, y humedeciendo los dedos secos de Zaraki. Éste nunca la había visto así, y se sintió de repente culpable.

La pelirrosa dejó el Kidoh por un momento, y con ambas manos, sujetó la muñeca de Kenpachi contra su rostro, y una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad la inundó.

-Ken… ¡Estas vivo!- el alivio de sus palabras había sorprendido al Capitán. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nunca te dejaría… Yachiru.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.


	4. Hueco Mundo

Hueco Mundo.

El lugar de la perdición, oscuridad inminente. Hogar de hollows y el destino de Yachiru y Kenpachi.

-Ken chan…- murmuró la niña, y el mencionado le colocó una mano en la cabeza.

-No tengas miedo, estoy contigo. – abriendo el portal, entraron.

Las sombras se alzaron hacia ellos, y Yachiru se aferró al haori de su Capitán. El tiempo había hecho que todo gesto de ella fuese reconocido por Zaraki, y al notar el nerviosismo de la chica, éste la abrazó, llevándola a través de la oscuridad en brazos.

-Ken…

-Yo te protegeré. No te preocupes, Yachiru.

Y el miedo se fue, dejando calidez en su pecho.


	5. Odiando de verdad

Zaraki nunca había odiado de verdad a nadie. Para el, todos eran divertidos, siempre y cuando pudieran ser amenazados con el filo de su espada.

Pero esa regla estaba saliéndose de control.

La risa de Yachiru sonó por el patio, y una voz divertida respondió a ella, siendo la causante de la felicidad de la pelirrosa.

Zaraki empezaba a odiar a Yamada Hanatarou, y no precisamente por que fuera del Escuadrón Cuatro.


	6. Raro

Era _raro._

Era sumamente raro. Y sin embargo, la sonrisa que le dirigía Unohana le parecía sincera.

Pocas veces, el Capitán del undécimo escuadrón titubeaba; usualmente, nada lo detenía en su determinación, y menos cuando de acabar con unas cuantas vidas se trataba.

Pero esa ocasión no se trataba de acabar con nadie, y Kenpachi se sintió desarmado.

-¿Podría… podría repetir eso que dijo, Capitana Unohana?- la voz de Zaraki tembló.

Retsu sonrió con más ganas.

-Que lo amo, Capitán Zaraki.

Acorralado. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan intimidado por una mujer, y más de una que siempre tiene un semblante tan serio y amable.

Zaraki no entendía bien lo que el amor era, pero estaba seguro de que no compartía las ideas con la Capitana.

-Mire, Unohana, no quiero ser grosero, pero…

-Retsu…- susurró en sus labios- me llamo Retsu.

Y los selló contra los labios del desconcertado hombre. Cómo es que había obtenido las fuerzas para jalarlo hasta ella, ni idea.

Mientras Kenpachi sentía un sopor inmenso, que de paso le obstruía los sentidos, supo que no estaba nada bien.

Era verdaderamente _raro._

Una cabellera rosada, anteriormente escondida tras la puerta de papel de arroz, se meció apurada, causado por el shunpo que ejecutó su propietaria. Unohana sonrió con cierta malicia.

Estaba marcando su territorio, y no dejaría que el tiempo que esa chiquilla había pasado con Zaraki la estorbara.


	7. Melancolía

Hanatarou comenzaba a desesperarse.

Deslizó sus dedos por las hebras exóticas, reconfortando entre sueños a su propietaria.

¿Qué clase de demonio era Zaraki Kenpachi para provocar semejante sufrimiento a la pequeña?

La cabellera de yachiru descansaba en su regazo, escondiendo su rostro en la yukata que el shinigami usaba para dormir. Había ya abandonado la hinchazón su cara, pero la misma expresión ausente le desfiguraba el siempre hiperactivo rostro.

-Hana kun…

A Hanatarou le sorprendió oir la voz de la chica, y más el tono serio que escupía con cada palabra. La joven sujetó con fuerza el cuello de la yukata, y haló al desconcertado chico hacia ella.

Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, y el shinigami notó calor en su rostro.

-Hana… prométeme que _tú_ no me abandonarás.

Las lágrimas brotaron cual fuente en el rostro de Yachiru, y Yamada no supo hacer más que abrazarla.

-No lo haré… solo dame tiempo para ayudarte, Yachiru chan…


	8. Teniente Kusajika

-Ya están los documentos, Capitán.- la joven dejó una pila de papeles en el escritorio de su jefe. Estaba cansada, y todo por culpa de Hinamori y Toshiro.

¿Quién los mandaba a celebrar su compromiso en domingo, sabiendo perfectamente que el día que seguía era lunes, lo cual significaba 'Trabajo'?

Resopló discretamente. Más bien, quién la mandaba a ella a hacerle caso a Hinamori. Su amiga la había pescado en la salida de la última reunión de la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami, y no tuvo más que acceder. Le sorprendió, sobre todo, la manera maniaca de Toshiro por degustar el sake, y sintió pena por Hinamori cuando su futuro marido le llegara borracho tras una buena parranda.

Se rió internamente. 'Parranda' y 'Toshiro' no iban en la misma oración.

-Yachiru, ¿se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el hombre tras el escritorio, con aburrimiento. El papeleo lo estaba matando, y deseaba cortar uno que otro cuello.

-¡Ah! ¡Nada, Capitán!- Yachiru se sobresaltó a la llamada de atención de Zaraki. Éste se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Desde cuándo soy 'Capitán', eh? – preguntó de repente. Yachiru esbozó una suave sonrisa, y se retiró un largo mechón rosa que le estorbaba en el rostro.

-Desde que llegamos al Sereitei, supongo. – la respuesta estaba tan fuera de lugar que hasta a Kenpachi le sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaba a Yachiru últimamente?

Tras los desastres de Aizen, Hueco Mundo y demás porquería que había pasado con la Sociedad de las Almas, Yachiru estaba rara.

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la caída de Sosuke. Tan considerable como para que un shinigami normal agregara unos cuantos años más a su físico, cosa que le había pasado a Yachiru. Ya no parecía una niña pequeña, sino que era una adolescente madura en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Kenpachi no sabía si era normal que las adolescentes llamaran 'Capitán' a su… su…

¿Qué era de Yachiru?

Su padre no, por supuesto. ¿Su protector? Ella lo protegía más a el. ¿Su amigo?

-No andes con rodeos, Yachiru. Dime qué te pasa. Desde hace un tiempo, tu…

-No soy Yachiru.

El tono de voz y la afirmación hicieron que el capitán se callara de golpe. Trató de mirar a los ojos a su Teniente, pero ésta miraba por la ventana del despacho, dándole la espalda.

-Tú eres mi Capitán, el capitán Zaraki. Y yo soy tu Teniente- la joven pelirrosa se volteó, mostrando un rostro indescifrable – Teniente Kusajika, señor.

Y sin más, se marchó.


	9. Simplemente hermosa

El kimono de suave seda se deslizaba sobre su bien formado cuerpo, desparramando sobre ella una lluvia de sakuras rosa pálido sobre el suave tono crema de la tela.

El obi se le ceñía a la cintura con sobriedad, y su largo cabello estaba sujetado en un moño elaborado.

Simplemente hermosa.

Zaraki desvió la mirada de su Teniente. ¿Acaso la palabra 'hermosa' había cruzado su mente? Debía estar loco.

Pero quien no lo estaría, teniendo a 'Retsu chan', como ella lo había obligado a llamarle, colgada del brazo, cosa que irritaba de sobremanera a Zaraki.

Si no fuera por que le tenía respeto a la mujer, y le debía una al salvarlo de una muerte segura en la batalla contra los ryoka, probablemente su cabeza ya estaría rodando sobre el césped.

-Demos comienzo a la ceremonia- habló el Capitán General Yamamoto.

Toshiro y Momo se miraron, tomándose de las manos. El joven murmuró algo como 'Estás hermosa', y ella se limitó a sonreír, sonrojada.

-No más que ella…- susurró Zaraki, que había captado los labios de Hitsugaya, y sus orbes pardos se habían deslizado nuevamente hacia Yachiru.

Ya no era una niña, y eso escandalizó un poco al Capitán del Onceavo escuadrón.


	10. Un buen motivo

-¡Dame un buen motivo, Yachiru! ¡Uno solo!- rugió Zaraki, furioso.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo, Capitán?! ¡Es 'Teniente Kusajika', mejor que nadie se lo debe saber! – gritó con el mismo tono de voz la mencionada, que estaba, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Ya deja esa porquería de 'Capitán' y 'usted', Yachiru! – Kenpachi estaba alterado. Más de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida. Su mano izquierda apresaba las muñecas de Yachiru con fiereza sobre su cabeza, y la desgastada katana del Capitán le rozaba el cuello. Pero la joven no flaqueó. Le miró con ojos de fuego, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, al filo de la espada de Zaraki.

-No se por qué te pones así, Capitán- Kenpachi notó el cambio a segunda persona, y se relajó un tanto. Algo era algo.- yo solo…

-Sólo quieres casarte con Hanatarou.

Yachiru bajó instintivamente la cabeza.

-Así es.

La afirmación le cayó como balde de agua fría a Kenpachi. Yachiru, _su_ Yachiru, con ese niñato de pelo largo de la Cuatro que no dejaba de sonreír como estúpido siempre que la chica estaba cerca. Le enfermaba.

-Tu no amas a ese tipo… _no puedes_ hacerlo.- sentenció Zaraki, aflojando un poco las muñecas de la pelirrosa. Ésta se soltó, pero la espada seguía amenazante en su yugular.

-Ahora yo quiero oir un motivo por el que no lo haga- no flaquearía. Aunque su corazón se cayera en pedazos al ver la expresión de Kenpachi no lo haría.

-Por esto…

Una virtud de Zaraki es que aprende rápido. No es que aprenda las normas, la ética o la moral; esa clase de cosas no le interesan. Pero con el tiempo, el significado de un beso se había grabado en su piel, y al contactar con los labios de Yachiru supo que nada de lo que ella afirmaba sobre ese Hanatarou era verdad.

Al inicio fue forzado, sí. Pero la confianza que los ojos de Kenpachi le brindaban a la joven, y sus propios sentimientos negados, hicieron que todo le valiera un reverendo cacahuate y se dejara llevar por completo.

La finísima línea que los separaba se rompió en pedazos. Nada más importó en ese momento.

-Ken chan… - Yachiru se separó de los labios de su Capitán, y sus ojos clamaron humedad. El mencionado sonrió.

-Por fin vuelves a ser la misma, Yachiru.

-¿Por qué?- lágrimas. Kenpachi se asustó. - ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¿¡Por qué _nos _haces esto!?- Kusajika explotó. Los sentimientos estaban demasiado encontrados y la confusión invadió a ambos. Kenpachi retiró su espada.

-¿'Nos'?- Yachiru, si hubiese podido, lo habría mirado con reproche.

-¡Unohana! ¿¡Por qué nos haces esto a Unohana y a mí!? Yo siempre…- Yachiru cayó de rodillas, y Kenpachi se quedó mudo.- siempre creí que ella… ustedes siempre estaban… y aquella noche, en tu oficina…

El shinigami entonces juntó todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y tomando a Yachiru por los hombros, la haló hacia el, desafiante.

-Es verdad que Retsu san y yo hemos llevado una amistad… fuera de lo común. Pero, aquella vez en la oficina, fue completamente fuera de control. Ella vino, me tomó de sorpresa… - hablaba atropelladamente.- No niego que esa mujer me engatusó. Y vaya estúpido que fui al dejarme llevar por su juego, pero me sentía en parte en deuda con ella…- clavó entonces su vista en Yachiru, que lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos y el kimono desarreglado.- Y entonces... me di cuenta de que no eres mi hija, Yachiru. Me di cuenta de que ya no eres una niña, y de que te hice promesas que hasta ahora no he podido cumplir. Juré que la sangre no te tocaría, y has sido la más lastimada en todo esto.

Kenpachi abrazó a la joven.

-Te amo… Yachiru.

La joven, tras procesar toda la cursilería que le había soltado su Capitán, sonrió, y se limpió las lágrimas contra el haori negro de Kenpachi. Correspondiendo al abrazo, susurró a su oído.

-Creo que ese _sí_ es un buen motivo… Ken chan.


	11. Tiempo

Es difícil recuperar un tiempo que ya está perdido. Más, sabiendo que es imposible regresar al pasado y enmendar tus errores.

Sin embargo, siempre hay un futuro.

Muy sabiamente, alguien dijo una vez que estaba el pasado para recordar, el presente para vivir y el futuro para soñar.

Yachiru y Kenpachi aman la diversión. Perder el tiempo en sus juegos teñidos de escarlata les importa un comino. Pero es curiosa esta situación, pues a la vez que pierden su valioso tiempo, recuperan su inapreciable relación que se había visto voluble y vulnerable en sus años juntos.

Compañía, entendimiento, coraje, necesidad, separación, reunión, compasión, amor… todas estas y más situaciones habían vivido ambos shinigamis, y era momento de enmendar.

Sabían que no era fácil, y que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Pero, ¿Qué más daba el tiempo, si ambos atesoraban cada segundo infinitesimal como si mil años de cálido verano se tratase?

¿Qué importaba que ambos se amaran, a pesar de que sus deberes hicieran que el tiempo de hacerlo se redujera a prácticamente nada?

¿Acaso el tiempo importaba nada?

Y, recostados en la hierba como hacían en antaño, se dedicaron a amarse nuevamente, sin interesarles mucho el tiempo que esto les tomaría.


End file.
